The objectives of the trail are to determine the efficacy of rituximab (response rate) when administered in combination with CHOP chemotherapy compared to CHOP alone. Secondary endpoints will be to evaluate the efficacy of rituximab on immune function, and to evaluate the effect of rituximab on HIV viral load.